


Levi, Eren's not a chewtoy.

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There's werewolves too, non-consensual biting, written for shikarius @ tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively I saw the thing and I wrote the thing. (the first thing being this post: http://askaheichou.tumblr.com/post/65980962222/spanishinquistion-shikarius)</p>
<p>Starring Levi, Eren and Erwin in the vampire AU no one asked for.</p>
<p>Warning: exploiting of the ONLY Twilight vampire feature I liked, namely the throat ripping. Considering how much I ship Ereri and Eruri I am surprised at the lack of shippy undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi, Eren's not a chewtoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to write a lot of crack at the crack of dawn tbh. This was written based on AskAHeuchou's halloween posts (and the end is a very direct quote of one of their posts heehee), and again, written at fuck-it's-tomorrow o'clock.

Levi definitely _wasn’t_ a diplomat. He was a good soldier, of course, and he was good at controlling rowdy recruits with a glare, but in his opinion, that was the extent of his people skills. Which might explain why he was ingesting alcoholic beverages at an alarming rate; as he scanned this general cease fire tentative party between humans and vampires and werewolves, he decided he most definitely _wasn’t_ dealing with all of this sober. He was almost wishing he was out there patrolling with the security team, but then he got too close to the window and realized he’d much rather be with the booze.

Several humans passed by him, girls looking equal parts swooning and terrified, some generals rigidly bowing in suspicious respect and their wives curtsing out of sheer automatic politeness.

"Enjoying the party, Levi?" Erwin, the commander of his legion, sat down beside him to appreciate the awkward ongoing. He looked very amused at Mike, who was pretty far gone in booze right now and alternated between sniffing people’s butts in human form and trying to walk on his hind legs in wolf form.

"You could say I’m amused, yes. But I don’t understand the need for me to even be here." He retorted, sipping some more of his whiskey.

"Showing the humans you’re not as big of a monster as you seem? Come on, Levi, brighten up." Erwin gave him a small ghost of a condescending smile. "Stop glaring at every human as if they’re a bag of food."

"They _are_." Levi said bluntly, making a girl who was watching them talk squeak and turn away blushing with the sheer force of his glare. " _Sentient_ bags of food, but bags of food nonetheless."

" _Levi_." Erwin warned him in a stern tone. "Just take it easy with the liquor."

"I’ll take it easy when I’m dead." He quipped the same old joke from before his ‘vampire puberty’ at 30. It was easy to say that when you weren’t going to die from liver failure.

Obviously, Levi didn’t take it easy, and he just about drank everything he could get his hands on except humans.

"I think you drank enough, Corporal, sir. Commander Smith told me to get you back to your guest room." He heard a small voice say to his side, and was confronted with worried tuquoise eyes.

"Tell Commander Smith to _shove it up his ass_." He slurred back and tried to shuffle away, but he was drunk and Eren wasn’t.

"I’m sorry, sir, but those were Commander’s orders." He said in an apologetic tone, grabbing the very intoxicated corporal firmly by his shoulder and guiding him out, escorting him to his visitor’s quarters.

At least he let him keep the champagne glass.

Eren was a halfling, meaning he was half-vampire, half werewolf. His mother was a really short tempered wolf and his father was a vampire doctor, Carla and Grisha Jäger. His father was the main exponent in this huge peace treaty, researching artificial blood and the ways it affected the vampire metabolism. That was the sole reason the soldier was allowed to even be there; his father had been invited and so was his family.

You see, vampires’ eating habits were _nasty_. They had to rip the skin off to get a decent amount of blood, and while _werewolves_ healed right back up from it, _human_ blood was tastier. That was how the war started. (And explained why there were werewolves in both sides of the war; the packs took up whichever side they thought was right.)

Now thinking about it, halflings were pretty rare, and no one has ever thought of biting them. The idea sounded pretty good to Levi’s alcohol-drowned brain, so he just bit the kid’s neck.

" _Ouch!_ What was that for?" Eren whined, putting his free hand on the wound, yelping when he felt something wet on his hand.

Levi didn’t answer, licking the small amount of blood he managed to get on his lips. _Kid didn’t taste half bad_ , he thought. Not as good as a human, but definitely better than werewolf. He wondered how that was possible, considering vampire blood was the very nastiest thing he ever tasted in his life (he refuses to talk about how he stumbled across the knowledge).

"Corporal?" The boy asks, worried about Levi’s lack of answer.

The older man keeps to himself, pondering until they get to his quarters, and good natured, helpful Eren helps him to his bed. When the kid bends down to make him lay on the bed, he pulls Eren’s body down with him, biting him again on the junction of his neck and shoulder, the teenager letting out an indignant noise between protest and a whimper. The skin tears, and he tastes the metallic tang of blood along with something sweet and woody. His happiness is cut short because Eren is moving away, and his stupid healing rate is stupidly high, so he pulls the boy’s arm and almost bites a good chunk off to keep the wound open for longer. Eren was definitely whimpering now, sobbing even, but Levi was a tad bit too far gone in alcoholic beverages to even care.

He _had_ drank everything they offered him in the goddamn party.

He kept biting and drinking, latched to the kid’s arm with a vice grip, a small drop of blood running down the side of his mouth, Eren whining and crying, whispering something along the lines of ‘please stop’ and ‘it hurts stop’, trying to yank his arm away, blood loss and pain making the boy dizzy and weaker, and soon he could only stare with bloodshot eyes at Levi, pleadingly, waiting, probably praying he’s satisfied before Eren passes out cold on the ground. The older man relishes on the blood flavour, closing his eyes for a moment.

He’s not really sure of when he passed out or when Eren left the room, but he woke up definitely alone in his room with a hangover.

"I take it you didn’t suck dry a human."

Or maybe not so alone as he wanted to be.

"What even happened after I left, Levi. Didn’t Eren take you straight here?"

Erwin was wanting too much rationality from him at this early in the afternoon, _WITH A HANGOVER_.

"You answer me or I’m starting to _clap_." He threatened and Levi sighed.

"I found a bar. I _drank_ the bar. And I _may_ have bitten one of the recruits." He laughed it off a little before touching his mouth and feeling dried blood there. "Ew."

**Author's Note:**

> yo you braved this shit! I'm so happy! concrit would be lovely and pointing at my spelling mistakes would be great too! (this was finished at 8AM after 2 days of not sleeping and I only reread it to post here so I hope there's not too many of those ;u;)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
